The Diamond in The Rough
by unknow user
Summary: Naruto unlockes his hidden Dojutsu the rinnegan. what if Minato had naruto betrothed to mei. naruto is 14 and mei is 17.  good kyuubi strong smart naruto. mei/naruto.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Declaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**This is Mei X Naruto Only! I Really dislike harems because A) its saying nothing but a fuck fest and its unfaithful, B) I feel there should be one person and that it should be something special! **

**This is my first fanfiction story so please be gentle after all this is my first time. If you're going to flame me cuz you don't like the story or how it's going stop. Suggest something I will gladly take advice and or constructive criticism and might listen to your request.**

Hello- regular talk

_Hello- Thought _

**Hello- Demon talk**

_**Hello- Demon Thought**_

(Scene or Place of action)

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(Outside of the Ninja academy Right after graduation)

"_Damn it even after all that secret training I did with the Kyuubi and I still managed to fuck up that one jutsu" Naruto said mentally in his head._ Naruto just sat there on swing till eventually a shadowy figure appeared by him.

"Hello Naruto sorry to see that you didn't graduate this year or maybe yet." Mizuki said, with some emotion in his voice.

It took only a second before Naruto said. "Or yet what do you mean by that that Mizuki sensei?"

"Well Naruto let's talk somewhere more secluded." Mizuki said with a kind smile.

"_This guy is a fucking joke I can see right through his lies he can't possibly think ill fall for it." _Thought Naruto. But just as Naruto was about to respond _"_**Kit wait follow him and do as he says REMBERE the training, lessons on calligraphy, and reading, writing and Fuinjutsu I taught you" **preached the Kyuubi. "**Besides it has to be something suicidal if he's giving you this opportunity why not test your abilities out if it doesn't work then play the guilt act on that old meat sack of a hokage of yours"** said the Kyuubi quickly adding his two cents in. "Alright lead the way Mizuki sensei" spoke Naruto as he got up and approached Mizuki.

"Alright follow me" Mizuki smirked.

(Somewhere in the Hidden leaf village on a house balcony.)

"Alright this is a good place Naruto shall we discuss your make up exam?" asked Mizuki in a convincing tone as he sat down on the ledge with Naruto.

"Sure thing Mizuki Sensei, I'm up for anything." Spoke Naruto with conviction in his voice as he looked up at Mizuki.

"_I got you now you damned demon spawn." _Mizuki Thought with grin from ear to ear. Then Mizuki announced his plan to Naruto. "Alright you know where to meet me at right?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes Mizuki sensei" exclaimed Naruto as he got up and headed for his home for the necessary supplies that were needed for this inevitable meeting.

(Naruto's home + mindscape)

As Naruto approached his room to get his supplies, the Kyuubi brought Naruto back in to his mindscape. As Naruto looked at his new mindscape he smiled no more a sewer with a cage at the end. But now a white sky with mountains in the background and standing on a lushes green field with trees spread across for miles and finally two waterfalls one with clean water coming down and the other one with a blood red liquid coming off the waterfall. "**We have to talk about this golden opportunity of an event that will happen tonight. But first of all thank you for changing your mindscape it's much more spacious and lively."** The Kyuubi complemented as he strolled over to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the massive tailed beast and smiled that was somewhat of a surrogate father/mentor. "_I still remember meeting this massive beast and how honest and sorry he was for the event that happened 14 years ago and even told me of my parents and of a Dojutsu __kekkei Genkai__ more powerful then the ___Sharingan and the ____Byakugan. It was the Rinnegan and how there might be a chance I have it."___ Naruto thought and remembered that fretful yet gracing night and the strange yet smart advice Kyuubi gave._

_(Flashback 7 years ago)_

_A seven year old Naruto was running through the streets at night currently trying to evade the villagers, the leaf ninja and finally some of the leaf anbu that were stationed to watch him. "Pant pant ___WHY? WHY? WHY me, why must I be condemned to a life of damnation." ___Naruto was so lost in thought that he wasn't even looking where he was going and ended up at a dead end. _

_"We finally got you little piece of shit." A random villager roared with venom dripping with every word."_

_"Ya now we get what the forth hokage started." Another enraged villager said._

_Then all the villagers, leaf shinobi and leaf anbu started beating little Naruto. Some shinobi threw their kunai at him impaling him rendering his movements. That's when the leaf anbu started shooting grand fire ball jutsu at him. When the flames engulfed Naruto the smell of searing flesh and molting bone could be smelled a mile away with that Naruto closed his eyes from the pain with tears escaping. Then there was no pain any more so Naruto opened his eyes. What he saw freaked him out there was a sewer with water following on the ground due to some kind of current._

_"Where am I? Am I in hell?" Naruto said with fear and anxiety. _

_"Madara Uchiha! You bastard, wait till I get out I'll kill you!" The Kyuubi roared._

_"__Hello? Anyone there?" Naruto nervously asked._

_"_Hmm so this is my host." ___The Kyuubi thought. "So you finally grace me with your presence Naruto. Do you know who I am?" The Kyuubi said with smile._

_Naruto just stood up looking at the Kyuubi's eyes though the cage and was thinking of who this great big fox with nine tails. "___Hmm nine tails check. Big ass fox check. People calling me the Kyuubi incarnate check. Holy shit this guy's the Kyuubi. Wait that means the forth sealed this beast in me." "___You're the Kyuubi right?"__Naruto said with conviction._

_"Yes I am the Kyuubi child. But on to more pressing matters Naruto we have much to discuss." Kyuubi said._

_Naruto just nodded and said "alright shoot."_

_So the Kyuubi told Naruto of the tale of how madara uchiha used the eternal mangekyou sharingan him destroy the hidden leaf village. The Kyuubi also told Naruto of his parents and the three dojutsu's._

_Naruto looked down with a sad face and speaking with a cracked voice "so hokage jiji lied to me along."_

_"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure that old shit has a good reason for not telling you." Kyuubi said with concern in his voice._

_"Kyuubi sama? Do you think that there would be a possibility that I possess the Rinnegan? A litlle Naruto said with hope in his voice. _

_"It is a possibility; there was another uzumaki that had it so I guess you could." Kyuubi said. "Also I have some advice Naruto for all the abuse and torture you endured because of me I want to teach you _**training, lessons on calligraphy, and reading, writing and Fuinjutsu. Would you let me?" Kyuubi said with hope.**

" Kyuubi sensei! I would love that, it's not every day you have the most powerful demon teaching you." Naruto said happily has he jumped up and down.

"**Naruto your about to wake up I have one request, wear a mask to hide your real self and be a dead last so no one will take you seriously and study and work hard so when people go against you they won't try and that's when you slaughter them like animals." Kyuubi said with a serious face then ending with a sick sinister grin.**

"Yes Kyuubi sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto.

(Flashback ends)

Naruto finished as his final supply was sealed. "Kyuubi_, for some reason I can't wait for tonight_." Naruto said in his mind with a smile on his face.

_"I know either can I. Just think of all the jutsu we can copy and learn and soon we will begin training so you can use my chakra and then this world shall know our power muhahahahahahah." The Kyuubi roared._

_"Yes we will Kyuubi. Also thank you for helping me and training me."Naruto whispered with a genuine smile as he walked out the door to do Mizuki's dirty work._

**_Next chapter hour of Judgment. With dash of lava and boiling water?_**

**_I made Naruto generation 14 years old lee's team and generation 15 years old. Mei will be not in her mid 30rds but 17 years old and the Miziukage and she still looks the same as she is in the manga and anime._**

**_And plus Gaara was Kazakage at 16 years old._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Hour of Judgment with dash of lava and boiling water?_

Hello- regular talk

_Hello- Thought _

Jutsu- Jutsu

**Hello- Demon talk**

_**Hello- Demon Thought**_

(Scene or Place of action)

(Previously)

_**Naruto finished as his final supply was sealed. "Kyuubi, for some reason I can't wait for tonight." Naruto said in his mind with a smile on his face.**_

_"_I know either can I. Just think of all the jutsu we can copy and learn and soon we will begin training so you can use my chakra and then this world shall know our power muhahahahahahah." The Kyuubi roared.__

_"_Yes we will Kyuubi. Also thank you for helping me and training me."Naruto whispered with a genuine smile as he walked out the door to do Mizuki's dirty work.__

(Moments after stealing the scroll of sealing at the clearing where Mizuki told Naruto to meet him.)

Naruto just arrived at the clearing to open the scroll to find mother of all forbidden and powerful jutsu. Now currently Naruto had the biggest shit eating grin in the history of shit eating grins. "Damn that was too easy wasn't Kyuubi Sama?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes it was and I did not know that old bag of bones had that much blood in him, and that I must say that I was wrong, that perverted jutsu beat a legendary kage." Kyuubi commented with a what the fuck look.**

"I know either can I, I knew he was a pervert but that was just ridicules. The hokage never ceases to amaze me with his childish antics." Naruto said with a sigh as he remembered the trivial event.

(Flashback 10 minutes ago)

Naruto is currently navigating through the Hokage's mansion making his way up to the Hokage's room. As Naruto approached the door the recipients for the hokage looked at him with disdain and malice.

Naruto noticed this and said in a sweet yet sickly voice with a devilish grin. "What's the matter sweetheart see something you like?"

"No and quite frankly there's nothing on you that's pleasant or about for that matter, you filthy abomination and you know what else there's no one on this planet that would want you or could even love you. You're a nobody, a loser, and that's probably why you don't have parents, they took one good look at you and said trash." The female receptionist spat out.

Naruto was pissed no he was livid. His eyes were watery, blood boiling, fists balled and shaking with rage and finally his teeth were grinding against each other. Naruto spoke calm and his voice filled with the utmost animosity "listen bitch just you wait one day, you'll rue the day you ever fucked with me." Naruto said as he started to calm down. He was about to turn the door knob to enter the Hokage's room but before he did he turned around and said "you better hope and pray that we don't meet out of this building." With that said he walked in to the Hokage's room.

"Ahh what can I do for you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Please put up a barrier hokage Sama." Naruto said.

"Hokage sama this is new you never show respect Naruto, this must be important. Alright I'll put a barrier for you." With that said the Third Hokage put up a barrier.

"Alright here it goes." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

Then Naruto shouted "Sexy Jutsu: after that naked naruko stood there and said "hey there sexy you want to have a good time." She then winked at him.

Third hokage just stood there watching and watching until there was an eruption of blood from his nose that shot him back faster then the flying thunder god jutsu. Earning him a nice sized dent in the wall.

Naruto went over to the Third Hokage to check on him. "God damn that's a lot of blood. Now on to more pressing matters." Naruto said looking down at the old man on the floor. "_Now Mizuki said that is should be right _here!" Naruto shouted. He then took the scroll and sealed it in his arm and then jumped out the window and headed to the meeting spot.

"_Hey look at that I even bought myself an extra half hour lucky me"_

(Flashback ends)

"**Kit you got an hour and ten minutes at the most now hurry up and copy the jutsu's on the blank scroll!" Kyuubi roared!**

"Ok ok I'm on it." Naruto yelled as he started copying the four jutsu's not realizing that three of the jutsu's he was copying were clone jutsu's.

(One hour later)

After copying the five complicated jutsu's and its descriptions along with it.

"**Look at that Naruto three of the jutsu you copied is your favorite type of jutsu" the Kyuubi choked out trying to prevent himself from laughing to hard.**

"What are you talking about fur ball? Here let me read them off.

U-hmm (cough sound) "I will now read the scroll off now." Naruto said

Number one: Fury: the technique is performed by using the chakra gained from gathering nature energy to power the jutsu.

"See no clone technique." Naruto boasted.

Number two: Shadow clone jutsu: this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for 1 hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains 2 hours of training in 1 hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together.

Naruto gulped after that.

Number Three: Clone Great Explosion: This technique is used to create a Shadow clone that can be detonated. This clone looks like a normal shadow clone, which allows the user to get the clone close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack.

Naruto was now sweating profusely now as he was about to read the last one.

Number Four: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu.

Naruto now pale as a ghost now broke down into comical anime tears screaming "no! I just copied my worst enemy down NO!"

After that Naruto sealed the copied scroll of sealing in to his arm just in time.

"NARUTO! This is where you were hiding the whole time." Iruka Yelled.

"_Time to see if my acting skills are good."_ Thought Naruto.

"Hi Iruka sensei! Did you come here to examine me for the makeup exam?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Iruka asked with a dumbfound expression.

"You know the one Mizuki sensei said." Naruto started to say but then slowly mumbled.

Iruka was lost in thought thinking about Mizuki when Iruka felt Mizuki's chakra approaching fast.

"What's wrong Iruka sen?" Naruto was saying before he was pushed out of the way by Iruka.

"Watch out." As Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way before a hail of kunai flew at Iruka. Iruka successfully dodged all but one witch punctured his right leg.

"Naruto Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki demanded.

"No Don't Naruto that scrolls contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in great danger." Iruka pleaded.

"Come now Naruto Iruka is lying to you, he wants it for himself to become powerful give me the scroll! Mizuki tried to say convincingly.

"Stop lying Mizuki." Iruka screamed.

"Do you know why this village hates you, why no one will acknowledge you hmmm?" Mizuki pressured.

"_Kyuubi do you think it would be ok to tell him I know why or should I flee or what would probably be my best course of action?" _Naruto mentally asked the Kyuubi.

"**It would probably be in our best interest to play dumb and say why and then try and find a way for a tactical retreat." The Kyuubi said while thinking.**

"_But what about Iruka sensei I can't just leave him._" Naruto asked with a lot of concern.

"**Naruto I know you want to save people and help them I get that and respect that. But you need to get stronger in order to save people. Listen Naruto you're a good guy and I want to help but to be honest you have little combat training and combat knowledge." Kyuubi said solemnly.**

"_Alright I'll play dumb_." Naruto said

(Outside in the front of the Hokage's mansion)

In front of the Hokage's mansion stood one Hiruzen Sarutobi and to his side two people one was older man say mid thirties. His hairstyle looks like kisame's and his left eye is visible and his right eye is covered with an eye patch. He also is wearing a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. This man is Ao. The other man or teen is about 17 and he has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. Another thing is He wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to his headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants with a training sword. His name is Chōjūrō. In front of these three men were a group of leaf shinobi that were pissed.

"He's gone too this time Hokage Sama." One leaf ninja yelled.

"We should finish what the forth started." Another leaf ninja screamed.

"Ya or at least lock up Naruto Uzumaki up in a cage like the beast he is! One last one yelled before they all felt a massive killing intent from the hokage himself.

"Silence your orders are to find him and bring him back. That is all dismissed!" Yelled a livid Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Now I trust you two gentlemen will go back to Kage to seal the peace treaty.

Ao responded saying "sure thing hokage Sama"

"I I I I'm sure Mizukage Sama will be be be most pleased with this outcome.

With that said the two mist ninja headed off back there leader and Hiruzen went back up to the Hokage's room spy on Naruto using the Telescope Technique.

(Back with Naruto and company)

"No Mizuki please do tell me why I'm the village's object of enmity?" Naruto asked.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled in agony.

"It's because you are the new Kyuubi." Mizuki screeched with a maniac laugh at the end.

Naruto just stood there thinking of a comeback that wouldn't give himself away not even noticing whats going until he was pushed to the ground by Iruka. When Naruto looked up at Iruka he saw him over him with a big shuriken sticking out his back

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more Naruto I really let you down, please take the scroll back to the hokage now and run." Iruka said with tears coming down his face.

With that said Naruto ran but he didn't know where he was running to. Time seem to just stand still right now.

"Ha-ha nowhere to run now you filthy demon." Yelled Mizuki.

"No that's not true because I'm not powerful like a demon, and by the way you just insulted all the demons congratulations asshole." Naruto sneered.

"Oh just die already Naruto." Mizuki said as he threw his last big shuriken at Naruto.

The shuriken was coming at Naruto fast but Naruto just barely dodged the attack.

"Ha is that all you got Mizu." Naruto said getting cut off by a right fist in his face. Then a left back heel kick sending Naruto back a little making him land on his ass.

Naruto started to get up and leave when Mizuki said "your not going anywhere little demon." Mizuki said. Then he shouted "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth style wall)." Then four walls trapped Naruto and Mizuki in from the outside world.

"Pretty impressive wouldn't you say Naruto?" Mizuki asked in a smart ass way, then Mizuki's face turned serious and he said. "I tell ya Naruto**,** Orochimaru taught me these jutsu' and he wasn't lying when he said this would help. Now with this jutsu you die!" Mizuki said as he now called out his next jutsu. "Doton: Dosekiryū (Earth Style: Earth Dragon).

The dragon flew off the ground speeding at Naruto. Naruto then thought "_shit am I going to die now? There's so much I wanted but I guess the one thing I really wanted was to be loved and to protect that one person from anything._

As the dragon got closer and closer to Naruto, Naruto noticed that his eyes started to burn then progressively hurt more and more. But then as the dragon was about make contact with him and then Naruto's body and mouth moved on its own. Then Naruto put his hand in front of him and shouted "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" there was a greenish orb around Naruto that repelled the dragon and destroyed it then the expanded and then destroyed the walls and then Mizuki went flying back like a ragdoll. The area was covered in debris. After that Naruto closed his eyes the pain was unbearable his eyes started to bleed then white chakra swirled around him next.

(Mindscape)

After about 2 minutes of this phenomena going on. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. Naruto looked around a little till he found the Kyuubi.

"Yo hello Kyuubi sama whets up?" Naruto asked

"**Well I had to see it to believe it. Your hidden but revealed kekkei genkai will help." Kyuubi said happily.**

"What are you so happy about and what's with my eyes." Naruto said before a light bulb went off in his head. "KYUUBI WHICH ONE IS IT!" Naruto yelled franticly.

"**Why don't you see for yourself?" Kyuubi said before pulling a mirror out of nowhere and put in front of Naruto's face."**

Naruto just stood speechless looking at his new found eyes. "This is the Rinnegan, this is so cool." Naruto yelled, a couple seconds later his mind was in overdrive with images and sounds of a man with the Rinnegan who is showing how to perform the technique Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) and whats its use's are and that Naruto can use all elements and sub elements. After thatthe pain went away and Naruto stood up and looked at the Kyuubi and said.

"I think I might keep my eyes hidden for now wouldn't you agree Kyuubi Sama?" Naruto asked.

"**I agree Naruto." Kyuubi said.**

(Area covered with debris)

Naruto quickly henged in Naruto before he unlocked the Rinnegan. After that Naruto set of to find Iruka and get him to the hospital.

(Hokage's office)

"_Is Naruto ok_" thought Hiruzen frantically trying to look through the debris through the little ball. A couple of minutes later he was he found him, and then called all the ninja back to tell them everything is ok.

(Hospital)

Naruto just dropped off Iruka at the hospital and is heading over to Hokage's mansion.

(Hokage' tower)

Naruto is walking up to the door to the Hokage's office when he started knocking on the door.

"Enter." The Hokage said from the other side of the door.

"Hello Hokage sama." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Ahh Naruto we to talk about your teammates." The hokage said with a smile.

"What do you mean teammate that's only if I'm a ninja remember Jiji." Naruto said confused.

"Well then you leave no choice Naruto….. YOU GRADUATE! Congrats. The hokage said as he pulled out a black headband and handed

"You see Naruto all the teams have been filled and there's no openings so you can either wait till next year or." The hokage was saying before Naruto interrupted.

"Can you train me please?" Naruto asked.

"I can't Naruto. I wouldn't mind training you till we get you a sensei but I got this shit load of paper work to do." The Hokage said in defeated tone.

Naruto just smiled and said "what happens if I told you how to defeat your worst enemy." Naruto said smiling ear to ear.

The hokage got on his knees and begged. "Please oh please tell me I'll train you and teach you chakra manipulation please tell me!"

"Alright the secret is two words. Shadow clones." Naruto said

The hokage was so happy he was jumping up and down like a kid opening a gift on Christmas. Then he said in a serious manner. "Be here tomorrow morning at 8 for intense training till I can find you a sensei that wont sabotages you ninja career."

"Alright Sarutobi sensei! Yelled Naruto as he left to go home and practice the Shadow Clone technique.

(2 days later village hidden in the mist Mizukage's office.)

Inside the office is a 17 year old kage doing paperwork eating breakfast. When Ao barged in with Chōjūrō behind him.

"OOOOOOH good morning Mei sama we come barring good news and interesting news!" Ao said happily.

"Alright tell me the good news I need it feel like it's going to be a bad day for some reason." Mei said in a defeated tone.

Chōjūrō then handed Mei the peace treaty scroll. As she took it at then started to drink her OJ.

"What's the other news" she said

"Well some guy took the village's scroll of sealing and ran with it the whole village shinobi were in turmoil." Ao said

"What's their name?" Mei asked.

"Wait was it. I'll come to but I know they him some harsh nicknames like demon and that he should be locked up like the beast he is." Ao said

"I I I I hope he's ok." Chōjūrō said.

Now Mei is currently standing with her OJ in hand. Then Ao struck a thinking pose and then remembered his name.

"Wait now I remember his name it was Naruto Uzumaki." Ao yelled happily.

There was a pregnant pause before there was the sound of shattering glass.

"What name did you say?" Mei said with shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you ask?" Ao asked then he felt a massive wave of killing intent.

"They lied to me!" Mei yelled.

"Hey hey calm down who is this Naruto Uzumaki? Ao asked with concern.

"He's supposed to be my Fiancé." Mei said with anger and happiness. "Were going back to the leaf now." Mei quickly added.

"Wait wait wait why not wait its June right? So till the Chūnin exams which will be held in November then you can find him or do whatever. Also it won't raise suspicion to why a kage wandering around a foreign village for no reason. Don't worry you will meet him." Ao reassured.

"Ok Fine then Ao, Chōjūrō take this to tell the hokage we will be joining for the Chūnin exams." Mei said depressed but happy.

"Yes Mei sama." They both said in unison.


	3. Training, lessons and mission

Chapter 3: Training, Lessons from the past and mission to wave to catch a missing Nin.

Hello- regular talk

_Hello- Thought _

Jutsu- Jutsu

**Hello- Demon talk**

_**Hello- Demon Thought**_

(Scene or Place of action)

_**Oh to let you all know all the characters look like the one's from Naruto's generation and up in Naruto shippunden unless I change their clothes ok just a heads up AND I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY AND THE ENCOURGING COMMENTS. THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN IN YOU ALLLLLL! **_

**(Last time.)**

"_**Can you train me please?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**I can't Naruto. I wouldn't mind training you till we get you a sensei but I got this shit load of paper work to do." The Hokage said in defeated tone.**_

_**Naruto just smiled and said "what happens if I told you how to defeat your worst enemy." Naruto said smiling ear to ear.**_

_**The hokage got on his knees and begged. "Please oh please tell me I'll train you and teach you chakra manipulation please tell me!"**_

"_**Alright the secret is two words. Shadow clones." Naruto said **_

_**The hokage was so happy he was jumping up and down like a kid opening a gift on Christmas. Then he said in a serious manner. "Be here tomorrow morning at 8 for intense training till I can find you a sensei that wont sabotages you ninja career."**_

"_**Alright Sarutobi sensei! Yelled Naruto as he left to go home and practice the Shadow Clone technique.**_

_**(With Mei)**_

"_**What name did you say?" Mei said with shock.**_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki. Why do you ask?" Ao asked then he felt a massive wave of killing intent.**_

"_**They lied to me!" Mei yelled.**_

"_**Hey hey calm down who is this Naruto Uzumaki? Ao asked with concern.**_

"_**He's supposed to be my Fiancé." Mei said with anger and happiness. "Were going back to the leaf now." Mei quickly added.**_

"_**Wait wait wait why not wait its June right? So till the **__**Chūnin exams which will be held in November then you can find him or do whatever. Also it won't raise suspicion to why a kage wandering around a foreign village for no reason. Don't worry you will meet him." Ao reassured.**_

"_**Ok Fine then Ao,**__** Chōjūrō take this to tell the hokage we will be joining for the **__**Chūnin exams." Mei said depressed but happy.**_

"_**Yes Mei sama." They both said in unison.**_

(8 Am Hokage's training ground.)

Hiruzen was watching Naruto performing the morning workout routine. Which consisted of wearing 30rd pound weights on each of his arms and legs.

"Sensei is there any Fūinjutsu that can be used as weights?" Naruto said.

"Naruto I don't think there is any Fūinjutsu that I know." Hiruzen said.

"Sensei you're lying just like you said you didn't know who my parents were. You be honest and I'll be honest." Naruto said honestly.

Hiruzen was sweating bullets but then stopped and took a deep breath and decided to come clean.

"Before I say anything Naruto I had a good reason to keep this all a secret." Hiruzen said

For the next two hours Hiruzen told Naruto everything about his parents and their achievements and then told Naruto why he couldn't reveal his parents to him.

"I appreciate the honesty Sarutobi sensei. I was wondering sensei can I have my parents house, inheritance and any other stuff they had? Naruto asked.

"I don't think the council will allow it but you deserve it for all the pain and suffering you endured." The hokage said with a smile.

"Now Naruto lets work on chakra control exercises and then after that we will head back to the mansion so I can seal of the scroll's and books you father and mother had and the key to your new house.

"Alright Sensei." Naruto said.

Hiruzen just stood there again amazed by the pure determination and hard work this kid was doing. "_Naruto is a gold mine he'll make a fine ninja one day."_ Hiruzen thought.

"Alright that's enough Naruto let's get back to the mansion for your stuff." Hiruzen said with a happy smile.

(Naruto's new home.)

Naruto and Hiruzen arrived at Naruto's new home. It was a tall one story home with 7 rooms. There was one bedroom with a king sized bed in it with black and electric blue sheets. Then next to the bed room was the living room with a nice big comfy black leather couch with nice pillow and blanket set with it. Also there were two restrooms one in the bedroom area and one next to the living room. Next there was a big kitchen with a working stove, a fridge that actually cooled the food and a nice kitchen table. Finally there were the two rooms Naruto would spend the most time in. They were the jutsu/library room with all types of books and scroll's of jutsu to books about random lit. Then there was the training room with pool and training posts.

After the tour of the home the hokage had to get back to the mansion for some alone time to catch up on his Icha Icha paradise.

"Alright let's get started Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)." Naruto said as 50 clones appeared. "Alright 25 of you go to the library and read all the book's you can. The other twenty five of you practice the chakra control exercise." Naruto commanded

"Yes sir" the Clones said.

A couple of minutes later a clone brought Naruto something. "Here boss this has dads name on it from a Terumi. So Naruto opened it and smiled but then got angry that Sarutobi kept info from him and why it was still hidden.

(One month later)

Naruto read most of the books in the library and is now practicing the Bunshin Daibakuh(Shadow clone explosion)and the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) when Naruto stopped and held his head in pain as the memory's of the Rikudō Sennin and the jutsu's he used. But this time was different it didn't stop showing Naruto how to perform and the functions of Banshō Ten'in (universal pull), Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth). The pain was so bad that Naruto was convulsing on the floor. Eyes rolling in the back of the head, and his mouth foaming.

What happened next was the Rikudō Sennin explaining and showing the abilities of the 6 paths and how Naruto the 7th path. After that, the pain subsided and Naruto fell unconscious until the next day.

(Next day)

"Aww fuck that really hurt." Naruto yelled holding his head. "_but looking on the bright side I learned some cool powerful jutsu and I learned what the paths are and what they do but I think I might just keep all the paths in me and be all seven paths. Also I need to utilize all the paths abilities I need to practice them especially the Asura path (Demon Realm) and use the laser explosion." _Naruto mentally thought as he headed to the Hokage's training ground.

(Hokage's training ground)

"Sorry I'm late Sarutobi sensei." Naruto said

"It's alright Naruto let's see you progress is unheard of your progressing faster than your father and Orochimaru. I'm look at you, you mastered water walking and tree walking in less than a month. Alright it's time to see what chakra affinity you are." Hiruzen said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Naruto.

"Now channel some Chakra in to the paper." Hiruzen said

What happened next made The Third Hokage's eyes widen as he saw that Naruto possessed all the elements and sub elements.

"You know Naruto this is unheard of." Hiruzen said in a shocked tone. "_He's hiding something."_ Hiruzen thought.

(By the Hokage's mansion)

Ao and Chōjūrō are at the mansion when Ao activated his by Byakugan and saw the hokage and someone talking and the other person had bigger chakra reserves. So they went to the hokage to give the Chūnin exam precipitants.

(Hokage's Training Ground)

"Shall we will continue this when those two unidentified ninja leave." Naruto said as he pointed to the left.

The Hokage was confused by what he said before he felt two chakra signatures approaching to the left. The hokage then looked to his left to see Ao and Chōjūrō approaching.

"Naruto that's good but did you know? The Hokage asked.

"Simple I been training nonstop with the shadow clones for everything from academy stuff to anbu stuff." Naruto replied, "_Even with the Rinnegan he still believed in harsh training." _Naruto thought.

"Very impressive I'll have to get Jiraiya to teach you the Rasengan this month, but next month Naruto I won't be able to train you because next month I have to get the village ready for the Chūnin exam's in a couple of months which you will be partaking in as a soloist."

"I do have something to say but I need to tell you in private and you can only know no one else so don't make me regret telling you later ok because I consider you family." Naruto said as he gave the hokage a warm smile.

"Ok thank you for trusting me Naruto and I'll honor your words but let's see what these two want." The hokage said with a smile.

After Naruto and Hiruzen's talk two males came up.

"Well hello Ao and Chōjūrō what can I do for you." Hiruzen asked.

"Well we came give you the list of Genin that will be participating in this year's Chūnin exams Hokage Sama and who's this brat." Ao responded.

"It's not brat Cyclopes and for information I'll be 15 in a couple of months." Naruto retorted.

Chōjūrō just stood there with his mouth wide open, the hokage thinking ohh shit, and Ao thinking _"this guy has got balls."_

"I like you Mr." Ao was saying.

"The names Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. You are?" Naruto responded.

"_So this Mei's Fiancé hmm not bad. I best not cause any problems." _Ao thought then said "I'm Ao nice to meet ya and this is my pessimistic and weak demeanor friend Chōjūrō." Ao said in a smile as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto noticed chakra coming off Ao's right eye and saw that it was the Byakugan and just shrugged it off. Then went to Chōjūrō to shake his hand and said. "Nice to meet you Chōjūrō."

So with that said Ao and Chōjūrō left back to their own village

"So Naruto what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Hiruzen asked.

"Alright I'll tell you but somewhere the landscape doesn't have eyes and or ears." With that Naruto lead Hiruzen back to his house to the library and proceeded to tell Hiruzen all about the Rinnegan's function's and powers he posed. Naruto was completely honest with him.

"So do promise to keep this a secret." Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto this will only be between you and me, and besides you're not really a Genin are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nope not one bit." Naruto said.

After their talk Hiruzen and Naruto went to go do their own things. For Naruto he summoned clones to do chakra control exercises, Fuinjutsu and the Rinnegan's abilities. While the original Naruto practiced physical workout regiments. This would continue until the end of the month until Naruto got Jiraiya to teach him the Rasengan.

(2 days later Mizukage's office)

Ao and Chōjūrō were about to knock on the door when Ao heard snoring on the other side so Ao took the liberty to kick open the door and screamed "sleeping on the job what is wrong with you women."

Mei woke up and nearly had a heart attack, face full of shock then turned to pure animalistic rage and yelled "that was one of my best dreams I had since I was a little girl living with my parents."

"Oh did it involve Naruto." Ao quickly added.

"As a matter of fact yes, we were about to. Ohh that's beside the point." Mei said with tint of pink on her cheeks quickly trying to regain her composer.

"H h he's a nice and funny guy." Chōjūrō said.

"No he's a smart ass that's what he is." Ao said rather quickly.

"And why is Naruto a smartass Ao?" Mei asked.

"He called me a Cyclopes." Ao said with Anime tears coming from his eye.

Mei was laughing hard because Naruto just insulted a veteran ninja that had the Byakugan, fought against an Uchiha and that was tall and muscular, and on top of that he was crying like a baby. After she was done laughing things got back to being serious and everything was a success and that they must prepare for the Chūnin exams.

(One month later)

Naruto left the sanctuary of his house. Naruto was currently heading to the hot springs to find a pervert. On his way there he stopped to look at the sculptures of the Hokage's to admire them. After a couple of minutes he was at the hot springs looking for an old pervert by the name of Jiraiya. After a couple of seconds he found the Sennin's chakra. All thanks to the Rinnegan.

"Hey Jiraiya, Sarutobi sensei said I could find you here, can you show me the Rasengan please and all the steps please?" Naruto asked

"Sure you must be Naruto right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I am, now I know there's three steps can you show them to me please? Naruto asked.

"Alright here we go." Jiraiya said has he performed the three steps.

Naruto watched with the Rinnegan to see the way the chakra moved.

"Can you please show me one more time, I think I got the concept down?" Naruto said as he watched Jiraiya perform the steps again.

"I see the first step is about rotation, then the second step is about power then the final step is combining both for sstability am I right Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya was shocked this fourteen going on fifteen in a month just figured out and understood the Rasengan perfectly.

Jiraiya then said "Ya Naruto that's absolutely right. Well here's the material now go and practice it ok while I do research." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin.

"_Well its back to the lab again to practice this baby." Naruto thought._

(3 days later)

"Hi Jiraiya I finished the jutsu." Naruto yelled.

"Wow that was quick Naruto now for the second step." Jiraiya said before he was interrupted.

"No I completed it look." Naruto said happily, and with that he formed a Rasengan and smashed it in to a tree and the tree exploded into a hundred pieces.

Jiraiya just stood there gasping like a fish out of water.

"See ya later Jiraiya" Naruto yelled as he left the Hot springs. To go see the hokage in his office.

(Hokage's office)

Inside the office team 7 returned from their mission to wave and Kakashi was telling the Hokage about the mission report. At the end of the report Kakashi dismissed his students which were Saskue, Sakura and Sai left the building so after the three stooges left Kakashi did the same while Naruto did a Jiraiya and went through the window then proceeded to talk to the hokage when an anbu ninja appeared and handed the hokage a letter. The Hokage started to read it and then looked through a book on the desk.

"What's wrong Sarutobi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"There's trouble in wave again this time with one of our own missing nin by the name of Aoi Rokushō it seems that he has gathered up some bandits and is now taken a hold of the port and I can't send people out because all the available ninja that are qualified are out on missions." Hiruzen said

"I can do it and I would be able to get out and test my abilities." Naruto said solemnly.

"I can't Naruto." Hiruzen was saying but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Please Sarutobi sensei. You know I can handle myself besides I promised Konohamaru I would play ninja with him before the Chūnin exams. So please besides I wanted to try a new look." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Alright fine but if it's too hard or you don't feel 110 percent then fall back and retreat. Now go to the shinobi store and get new clothes and equipment." Sarutobi ordered.

With that Naruto left to go to the shinobi store to get his new wardrobe.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto came back in with red highlights in his hair and black snake bite pricing's and one medium black stud in each ear. He was also wearing a magatama necklace that went over a long sleeve fish net shirt but the right side was sleeveless. Naruto's pants were black with orange cameo patches on it with kunai kit on the right leg. For Naruto's foot ware it was black shinobi sandals and Naruto's nails and toenail's were colored with black nail polish. Finally Naruto was showing his true eye's the Rinnegan.

"Are you sure you want to show your eyes Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with concern.

"Yes Sarutobi sensei I am who I am I will be the real me. Do you want the target back dead or alive?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"It's up to you time to choose your mask." Hiruzen said while pulling out some unused makes.

"I want this one." Naruto said as he picked up a demonic looking fox mask.

"Alright are ready." Hiruzen said.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said has he put on the mask.

"May your mission be a success. Dismissed Demon fox." Hiruzen said.

As so as Hiruzen said fox Naruto was already out via mist Shunshin.

**Give me some ideas on how Naruto and Mei meet. Should Naruto get Kubikiribōchō (which is a very high possibility for me to put in and do you like Naruto's new look.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. mission to wave and seeing a beauty

Chapter 4: mission to wave and seeing a shining beauty.

I also don't own duke nukem quotes.

_**Well To answer you're question doom marine 54 I did know that Mei was in her 30's. and no I'm not shallow, and I don't mind the age difference at all I believe that love can conquer all boundaries it's just for this story I choose to do this because I WANTED TO! and two more things one this is MY STORY, and finally because **__**you really don't see or hear**__** of a 20 year old being betrothed to a new born which is Naruto and Mei being 20 I get all my research material from Naruto pedia. And doom marine 54 hope that answers your question and you have a nice day. **_

**After thinking I agree with you guy's reviews and so I'm going with another idea/look for Naruto. But for this chapter its anbu Naruto sorry I like the nail polish and snake bite pricings idea so I'm keeping that. If not I'm going with OregonDucks look. So without further a due I bring to you the next chapter.**

**The Picture for Anbu Naruto is here** (.com/art/Naruto-ANBU-89277482)

_**Last time**_

"_**Are you sure you want to show your eyes Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with concern.**_

"_**Yes Sarutobi sensei I am who I am I will be the real me. Do you want the target back dead or alive?" Naruto asked with a smile.**_

"_**It's up to you time to choose your mask." Hiruzen said while pulling out some unused makes.**_

"_**I want this one." Naruto said as he picked up a demonic looking fox mask.**_

"_**Alright are ready." Hiruzen said.**_

"_**Yes Sensei." Naruto said has he put on the mask.**_

"_**May your mission be a success? Dismissed Demon fox." Hiruzen said.**_

_**As so as Hiruzen said fox Naruto was already out via mist Shunshin.**_

(Out by the main gate of the lead village)

Naruto was heading out in his new wardrobe which he didn't find comfortable anymore. He kept walking and was about to reach the gate when the hokage appeared in front of Naruto and said.

"Wait Naruto." Hiruzen said

"Yes Sarutobi sensei" Naruto said

"If you're going to be doing anbu work you need to be in anbu uniform so here in this scroll contains the necessary equipment. You must wear this!" Sarutobi ordered then smiled.

"Yes sir." Naruto said as he took the scroll and left to go find a place to change.

(Mizukage's office)

Mei is sitting down, board out of her mind. She got a report from anbu that some leaf ninja did a mission and the land of waves was back under their way. So now she came to the conclusion to go down there personally and make a treaty offer a trade route. So after packing the necessary equipment for this journey Mei was leaving to go meet Ao and Chōjūrō who were currently waiting for her at the gate.

"Ready Mei hime?" Ao asked.

"What did I say about you calling me that?" Mei said with a smile.

"That you would kill me." Ao said broadly.

"M M Mei Sama we s s should get going because don't we have Chūnin Exams to worry about and f f finding Naruto." Chōjūrō said.

"Well at least I have some one here who is mature here." Mei said with a smile.

"Now it should take a couple of hours to get there so let's move." Ao said and with that they embarked on their journey.

(In the woods with Naruto by the ocean view, were Zabuza and Haku are buried.)

Naruto found the perfect spot to change into his anbu attire. So after a minute or two he was done and wearing his anbu equipment. After that Naruto started to explore his surroundings and found to grave sites one with a mask and one with a huge zanbato.

"Wow that is a nice blade whoever you belonged to was one lucky guy." Naruto said as he went up to the blade view it and examine it. After a closer inspection Naruto came to the conclusion that the blade was one of swords form the hidden mist village. "_This blade has to be Kubikiribōchō, Oh Ao is going to shit bricks when he sees me wielding it._" Naruto thought as he placed the blade on his back.

"Oh well time to find this piece of shit and any of his followers and deal with them." Naruto said out loud to no one. But as Naruto was saying that his head started to hurt far worse that then the Rinnegan abilities. This time it was the Rikudō Sennin again this time summing the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and the pro and cons but for a jinchūriki there are no cons. So after the memory Naruto's pain subsided and he is now laying down for a couple of minutes before walking through the forest to the town where Aoi was last seen. On his way there he see's bandit outpost where there are at least 30 of them.

"_This must be one of the posts I can't wait to test out my abilities especially the mind reading from one of the path's, Hey Kyuubi I think it would be a good idea to start working on four tails while were away from the village." _Naruto thought asked.

"**Yes kit I would agree with you 100 percent. Now let me sleep please." **Kyuubi said.

"Yes Kyuubi sama." Naruto agreed.

(The main town with Mei and company.)

Mei, Ao and Chōjūrō are currently walking through the town so far so good but the thing that was different was that in the center of the town was a letter for ransom of a little girl that was abducted last night. So Mei went to find the Mayor of the town. When she bumped in to a boy that's eight years old.

"I'm so sorry miss I didn't see you." The boy said.

"Aww it's ok, so what's your name?" Mei asked.

"Inari what's your?" Inari asked as he held his hand out to shake.

"I'm the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi nice to meet you." Mei said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Like wise Mei sama. Need any help with directions or anything because you look lost?" Inari said then asked.

"Yes can you actually, do you know where I can find the mayor of this town at?" Mei asked with a smile.

"That would be my grandfather. I'll take you to him if you want." Inari said.

"That would be very nice." Mei said with a big smile.

(Back with Naruto)

So after Naruto's and Kyuubi's colloquy Naruto looked around and saw his first victim.

"_To easy."_ Naruto thought as he snuck up behind the bandit and grabbed the back of his head and the bandit gasping for air and drooling at the mouth. Naruto's eyes started to glow now as the information of the man's memories started to come to him now. The Bandit's memories of him kill innocent men by stabbing them in the chest and leaving them to bleed. For the women they weren't so fortunate, they beaten and some sexual assaulted before they were killed. But finally Naruto found what he was looking for. Aoi is currently hiding in one of the other bandit camps holding a little girl hostage in a wooden cage. Naruto then ripped the soul out of the man there, and then spat on him.

"_I'm going to kill every last one of them."_ Naruto thought as he took Kubikiribōchō off his back and went to slaughter the bandits.

Naruto then proceeded to the center of the hide out to where the leader of this establishment was. As Naruto neared he made a decision that any man would do when their pissed just kill. So Naruto found a bandit and swung Kubikiribōchō down at his head and it cut his body right in half the blood sprayed all over the place. Then he saw another bandit and swung the sword horizontally cutting the man in half. This happened for about a couple of minutes till the all of the bandits except one were dead all that was left was the leader.

"You basterd you killed all my men." The leader yelled.

"You do realize you brought this on yourself? But don't worry I going to kill every last bandit here so don't worry." Naruto said with a smile.

So Naruto then appeared behind the bandit leader and then started to read the man's memories. Naruto then found the other bandit camps and the one with the little girl. Naruto also saw a locked safe in the bandit leader's office and Naruto also got the code.

"_It doesn't hurt to check it out." _Naruto thought as he headed to the bandit's office. When Naruto got there he found the safe. He then proceeded to put the pin in and there was a click sound. Naruto then opened the safe and found his earlier birthday presents to himself.

"_Hail to the king baby."_ Naruto thought as he grinned and went through the stuff.

There was 200,000 Ryo, and three scroll's one was Fire style: Searing Migraine, another was Ice Release: Ice Prison Jutsu and finally the Chameleon Jutsu with basic chakra control. After finding the goodies Naruto was smiling ear to ear.

"_So the bandit leader was trying to learn chakra. I wonder if there's more stuff at the other bandit camps. _Naruto thought with a smile as he left the bandit camp but before he got too far he made 400 shadow clones and told them to practice the Fire style: searing migraine. After about 20 minutes of getting the jutsu down Naruto decided to decimate the bandit camp.

"I think I got it. Fire style: Searing Migraine. Naruto shouted then shout out a small fire ball at the center of the camp. When the fire ball hit the ground it set the whole place ablaze. The tree's and environment was incinerated and the there was black smoke that shout up and could be seen miles away. Naruto then started to head to the camp to where the little girl was being held at.

(With Mei)

Mei is talking to Tazuna inside of his house about her plan and the benefits of accepting this. Tazuna then signed the contract when a woman came in the door asking if there was any news on her daughter. Tazuna just kept his head down and shook it from side to side.

"I'm sorry No there is nothing new on little kairi." Tazuna sighed.

"Please get my baby back." The women vigorously cried.

Tazuna was about to respond when a random man barged in a said that. "There's black smoke coming from parts of the woods around the town where the bandit's hideout's used to be.

"But my baby." The women cried again.

Mei then got up and then hugs the women and told her everything would be fine. So then the women did calm down eventually.

(With Naruto)

Naruto is racing towards the last hideout and is excited because he found 400,000 Ryo in total after destroying the last 15 camps so he was a happy camper. As Naruto got near the camp he stopped to observe the surroundings. Naruto spotted 10 bandits and then the little girl, but did not spot his prey Aoi.

"_I'll save the little girl and get her back to her home at least." _Naruto Thought.

Naruto then made dash towards the little girl being locked up. He then looked at the little the little girl and said "hey what's your name?" But after Naruto said that a bandit noticed Naruto and sounded the alarm.

"Its Kairi mister, are you a fox man?" The little girl whimpered looking up at the fox mask.

After she said that the bandit's were running towards Naruto.

"Are you scared? Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kairi replied.

"Close your eyes and count to 5 then open your eyes and everything will be okay." Naruto said.

"1" Kairi whimpered.

Naruto then turned and took Kubikiribōchō off his back and jumped into the center of all the bandits.

"2" Kairi said as she started to tear up.

Naruto then stabbed his sword forward and impaled the man in front of him.

"3" kairi said closing her eyes even tighter.

Naruto dodged a slanted slash by side stepping. Then swung Kubikiribōchō horizontally cutting all the bandit's body's in half spraying blood in the air like a fountain. Then putting the giant sword on his back.

"4" Kairi said with tears escaping her eyes.

Naruto charged a Rasengan in his right hand and plunged it into the man's stomach launching him away.

"5" Kairi gasped out opening her eyes.

Naruto was in front of her cage opining it, then offering her hand which she took and then Naruto used the body flicker technique to get them out of there. They then landed in an open field a mile away. The little girl then started to cry and Naruto did the only thing that came to his mind, he knelt down and hugged her tight.

"Let it all out you'll feel much better I promise." Naruto said trying to relax the girl.

After about 20 minutes of Kairi stopped crying and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you mister for saving me." Kairi said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it princess." Naruto said.

The little girl smiled and then asked "can I know your name and can I see your face?"

"Well." Naruto was saying.

"Pretty please?" Kairi asked.

"Ok fine but you can't tell anyone." Naruto said.

"Yes Sir." Kairi said.

With that said Naruto took off his mask and told her his name. Kairi was looking at Naruto's eyes like they were the most interesting part about him. So then Naruto then got up and put his mask back on and kairi and Naruto headed back to where Kairi's mom was. After about 30 minutes of walking he then spotted the town and then picked Kairi up and put her behind his head, walked a little faster. Until Naruto spotted a red headed green eyed beauty.

(With Mei And Company)

Mei, Ao and Chōjūrō were heading back the way they came when Mei Spotted a Lone leaf anbu looking at her with the little missing girl on his head. She smiled at the scene did something she has never done blushed.

"_Shit I just blushed." _Mei Thought.

(Back With Naruto)

"_Wow The only word I can think of to describe her is perfect."_ Naruto thought with a Blush.

Naruto Then Saw her looking at him and noticed her face was red and Naruto Being Dense when it came to women did what he thought was right and Decided to go over to her to make sure she's ok.

(With Mei yet Again)

"_Oh no he's coming over here. Think Mei think, Aww shit too late."_ Mei frantically thought.

Naruto made his way and stopped in front of her and looked at her.

"Wow you're even more beautiful up close. Your Eyes Their Green just like the most mesmerizing emeralds that radiate the most exotic colors in the day and at night they shine brighter then the moon and stars in the night. And your red hair is beautiful and you seem to be a caring person who is strong and isn't afraid to speak their mind. The only word I can think of for you is a goddess." Naruto said honestly with a massive blush that would put a ripe tomato to shame. _"Thank Kami I have a mask on."_ Naruto thought.

Mei was flabbergasted and was blushing and stuttering.

"_What the fuck how come this guy just strolls up like a prick and call's Mei a goddess and doesn't get melted. This guy's is brave or like an idiot."_ Ao Thought.

"Hey can you make sure she's ok." Naruto said as looked at Ao and pointed to Mei. "Oh I hope I can see again." Naruto said as he looked at Mei. And then teleported Kairi and himself to the center of town. Then went to the house to where her mother was.

"Common Mei sama Lets get back to the mist village we have 1 and half weeks till the Chūnin Exams." Ao said.

"Your Right lets go." Mei said. _"Who are you I never blush for any one I will find you out and I will find you Naruto Kun." _Mei thought with a smile on her face as the trio walked back to their village.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto Looked around and finally found the house and then knocked on the door and then gave the little girl a bag full of money and his mask and told her to be strong. With that Naruto teleported back into the woods to search for Aoi.

(With Kairi)

Kairi's mom opened the door to find her daughter with a bag full of money and a demon fox mask. Kairi's mom then picked her daughter up and then hugged her. Kairi then began to tell her mom the tale of how she got here and her hero Naruto Uzumaki. Kairi's mom looked at the money and saw it was 200,000 Ryo that Naruto gave her and there was a note attached to it saying hope this helps with your family Kairi and good luck with your future. With that Kairi and her mom went to Tazuna's house to clear up everything and to tell the town all about Naruto. After Tazuna heard the story he finally got a name for the bridge.

"How About The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge! Tazuna Yelled. And the whole town agreed.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was looking through the woods when he started sneezing.

"Some pretty girl is talking about me." Naruto Thought with a smile.

"This is taking too long Multi shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said and 1000 clones appeared now 500 of you go find Aoi while the other five hundred do the ice prison jutsu.

After about 20 minutes Naruto got the jutsu down and then 5 more minutes later a clone popped with the location of Aoi. Aoi is currently by himself about 30 minutes walking speed away. So Naruto teleported to his location.

(Open Field where Aoi is)

Aoi is walking when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Aoi Rokushō I am here to take you in come quietly and easy or die. Either way I still get paid." Naruto said trying to sound convincing.

"No way I'll kill you anbu scum." Aoi yelled as he pulled the Raijin no Ken out.

"Wait Pick a number one or two?" Naruto asked. _"One I use the Kyuubi's chakra; two I use the ice prison jutsu."_ Naruto mentally determined.

"What okay one now you die anbu." Aoi yelled.

Naruto then channeled the maximum amount of the Kyuubi's chakra that he could handle which was four now. Aoi dint even have a chance. By the time Aoi was about to charge Naruto was already behind him with his hand sticking out Aoi's sternum. Naruto then sealed up his body but then spotted the Raijin no Ken then smiled.

"This could come in handy don't want Sarutobi sensei and any other people to know of my new toy's I mean tools." Naruto said as he sealed up the Raijin no Ken in his left arm and Kubikiribōchō in his right arm.

(One day later Hokage's office)

Naruto hoped over the window like Jiraiya to enter the Hokage's office. Hiruzen turned to Naruto and asked how his mission was and Naruto told him of his mission then gave him the scroll with Aoi in it, the Hokage was impressed with Naruto so he gave Naruto his pay for the missing nin which was 50000 Ryo and the rest of the time he had off to practice for the Chūnin Exams.

"Thank you Sarutobi Sensei I won't let you down." Naruto said as he left via teleportation to go back to his home to train.

"I know you won't Naruto and thank you for everything Naruto." Hiruzen said with a smile.

(One day till the Chūnin exams)

Mei, Ao and Chōjūrō and the Genin team made their way to the other side of the town in the land of wave's when Ao noticed the name of the Bridge that connected the two lands together.

"Hey Mei Sama" Ao said

"Yes Ao?" Mei Asked.

"Check out the name of the Bridge." Ao Said with a smirk.

Mei looked up and Read the Bridge aloud "The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge to the hero of this town." Mei smiled.

Mei then looked at all the people in her party and said "let's move I want to get there before sundown."

"Yes Mei sama" they all said.


End file.
